Eleanor Lamb
Eleanor Lamb, is daughter to Sofia Lamb. After 10 years, Eleanor grew up without her Big Daddy and one of the few mysteries will be what happened to them before BioShock 2. We know that Sofia Lamb's Rapture Family cult worships her, and in Siren Alley many of her childhood items are preserved as holy relics by Simon Wales. These include her dress, her ADAM extraction needle, and her Big Daddy doll. Eleanor is kept under close watch in Sofia Lambs' stronghold at Persephone. She seems to have a similar dress to the young woman in the Sea of Dreams Trailer, suggesting that the young woman is Eleanor. Eleanor still remembers Delta after ten years and knows he is searching for her, as it was she who brought him back to life. Throughout the course of the game, she will leave him gifts and messages written nearby. There will be messages scattered throughout Rapture left by Eleanor talking about her life and how she was raised without her Big Daddy. In the story of BioShock 2, her behavior is highly influenced by Delta's actions towards the Little Sisters and NPCs. History Early Life - (Before becoming a Little Sister) Eleanor was curious and intelligentAudio Diary, Mr. Tape RecorderAudio Diary, Eleanor's Progress as a child. She disobeyed her mother on numerous occasions; sneaking out to see other kids,Audio Diary, Eat Dog disabling the security systems her mother installed to keep her from sneaking out.Audio Diary, Misbehaving During one of Eleanor's very frequent escape from her mother she meets up and eventually fights with a boy and later noted through audio-tape's a childhood crush named Amir, who in this case was picking on another child.Audio Diary, Barbarism To be expanded As a Little Sister After Sofia Lamb's arrest and imprisonment, Eleanor was entrusted into the care of one of her mother's patients and close follower Grace Holloway who had long wanted a child. This arrangement proved short-lived as Eleanor quickly discovered that Stanley Poole, Ryan's spy who had gathered information on her mother's political activities was now bankrupting Dionysus Park through overspending and fancy parties. In fear of reprisals, Poole had Eleanor kidnapped and sold to the Little Sister's Orphanage, where Dr. Gil Alexander (who was ignorant of her true identity) turned her into a Little Sister and partnered her with Subject Delta. Eleanor's time as a Little Sister also did not last particularly long as Sofia Lamb quickly broke out of prison and tracked her daughter down on New Years Eve, 1958. With the help of a gang of splicers, Sofia managed to abduct Eleanor and used a mind control plasmid on Delta to command him to shoot himself. Although their time together was brief, Delta's memory remained strong in Eleanor's mind after more than a decade. Life after Sisterhood - (DURING BioShock 2) "This is Eleanor Lamb speaking. It's been many years since my last Diary. Mother found a way to rehabilitate me psychologically, but she can't remove this... this thing inside my body. I look in the mirror, and I see a freak. I remember very little - just an artificial sense of peace and a compulsive hunger for ADAM. Doctor Alexander is trying to help me adjust. He's responsible for part of my condition, but he wants to make amends."''Audio Diary, Life After Sisterhood At some point Eleanor was subjected to multiple experiments by Lamb; who learned that splicing didn't cause genetic damage to her due to her having been a Little Sister.Audio Diary, The People's Daughter As a result of her mother's experiments and plans for her, Eleanor started to think of escape. Using genetic data gathered from Delta's body and some help from Tenenbaum, she was able to bring Delta back to life. Upon bringing Delta back however, Lamb decides to force Eleanor to under go the splicing to turn her into "The First Utopian".Audio Diary, Behind Mother's BackAudio Diary, Freeing Father ''To be expanded Events of BioShock 2 In her bid for freedom and escape to the surface, Eleanor instigated the events of BioShock 2 by using her powerful connection and control over the new Little Sisters to resurrect Subject Delta, more than ten years after his original demise. Due to the powerful and potentially lethal bond they share, Delta was forced to journey through Rapture and seek his former Little Sister while aided by occasional messages and gifts from her. Eventually Delta finds Eleanor imprisoned in a cage in Persephone but almost immediately their connection is fatally damaged when Sofia smothers Eleanor with a pillow and stopped her heart long enough to put Delta in a coma. After giving Delta control over a Little Sister, Eleanor commands him to bring her a Big Sister Suit which she dons and uses to free Delta. Together the two of them fight past the remnants of the Rapture Family to reach Augustus Sinclair's escape pod to the surface although Delta is left critically injured and near death. Endings Depending upon Delta's choices in dealing with the Little Sisters and NPCs (Grace Holloway, Stanley Poole, Gil Alexander) good, neutral, and bad endings are possible. Best Ending: If Delta has been merciful towards at least one of the NPCs and has saved all of the Little Sisters, then Sofia Lamb will be saved from drowning by her daughter. On the surface, Delta will be breathing his last breaths in Eleanor's arms and she will lovingly extract his ADAM, allowing him to become a part of her. Eleanor and the rescued Little Sisters will then gather together under bright warm weather. Good Ending: If Delta has killed all of the NPCs, but saves all of the Little Sisters, Eleanor will drown her mother, claiming that, just like Delta, she has spared the innocent but condemned the guilty. Final cutscene on the surface plays the exact same as the 'Best Ending'. Neutral Ending: In neutral, Eleanor will drown her mother. Later on the surface she will extract ADAM from the dying Delta but he will grab her wrist at the last second. Eleanor will then drag Delta to the water and he spends his last moments staring at his reflection while Eleanor thanks him for securing her freedom. The weather and the mood is calm, yet dark and gloomy. (The Little Sisters are also absent but they might've lived) Bad Ending: Eleanor drowns her mother and extracts Delta's essence calmly. She watches as the bodies of dead splicers rise to the surface. The corpse-filled ocean crashes violently as a powerful thunderstorm rages overhead, foreshadowing the bloody future the world might face, as it may now have to confront the might of Rapture's godlike genetic technologies wielded by Eleanor. Worst Ending: Eleanor drowns her mother and takes Delta's essence angrily and against his will. She watches as the bodies of dead splicers rise to the surface. The corpse-filled ocean crashes violently as a powerful thunderstorm rages overhead, foreshadowing the bloody future the world might face, as it may now have to confront the might of Rapture's godlike genetic technologies wielded by the genius and cruelty of Eleanor. Quotes If the player saved Little Sisters Attacking in general *"I am not your bloody messiah!" *"Oh, the girls remember you! We all remember." *"Stay away from my Father!" *"That's right, we're on the same side... Now what?" *"This one's mine!" *"Tell mother I'm coming for her!" *"Father likes you!" *"I'll send you a post card from the beach." *"Just try and keep me away from my sisters. Please, try!" *"What's that, Father? Teach them about fire. Well, if you insist." Exiting Combat *"Make up your mind you bastards." *"They'll be back, Father." Watching Target Die *"This one died alone and afraid. Stand in our way and you'll get the same." *"Done and dusted, Father." *"Who's next?" Watching Target Flee *"Where are you going? You know that I could outrun you underwater." *"Yes, run back to Mother!" *"Run! Where are your people, now?" If the player harvested Little Sisters Attacking in general *"When Rapture drowns, think of me! Dancing in the sun!" *"Everyone else has been reborn, they left you behind." *"You can only die once, but I promise to make it funny." *"Father says you're all mine." *"Oh the heavens... the messiah is angry." *"Go on, run! I'll give you a head start." *"Learned this trick from dear Papa!" *"*Laughs* I can see you trying not to cry." *"Gigis''(?). Come back with some friends." *"Father said to kill the ugly one. But I suppose you'll have to do." Exiting Combat *"Ugh... I gotta get all dressed up." *"That's... Yes, I'm disappointed." Watching Target Die *"Eyes open, now. I want to watch you slip away." *"Ugh... Always over so quickly." *"Ha... Can almost smell the old roses." Watching Target Flee *"Yes! Make it last!" *"Aw, but you were doing so well!" *"Where are you going?" Audio Diaries *Atlantic Express **Mr. Tape Recorder *Ryan Amusements **Eat Dog *Pauper's Drop **Barbarism *Siren Alley **Misbehaving **My Name is Eleanor *Fontaine Futuristics **Life After Sisterhood **Goodbye, Dr. Alexander *Persephone **Blessing in Disguise **Behind Mother's Back **Freeing Father *Inner Persephone **Destructive Learning Videos thumb|left|300px|Eleanor is safe, but at what cost...? thumb|right|300px|Eleanor is pretty generous, isn't she? thumb|left|300px|Eleanor's Audio logs Gallery File:Chi.jpg|Eleanor as a Little Sister (New Years Eve, 1958). File:Eleanor.png|Eleanor's face as she speaks to Delta's mind. File:Electrobolt gift.png|One of Eleanor's gifts. File:Eleanor mother lamb.jpg|Eleanor with her mother. File:BigsisEleanor.jpg|Eleanor in a Big Sister suit. File:Omg.jpg|"''You made a monster of me, Father..." File:Eleanor Lamb Concept.png|Concept art of Eleanor in her Big Sister suit. Trivia *Eleanor Lamb is the only Big/Little Sister that has a confirmed name. Although many Little Sisters have been given names, no other particular Big/Little Sister has been explicitly pointed out ingame to have a name. *Although her real father is never mentioned, a removed message from Eleanor states a story element where Delta was her biological father. Of course, this did not work with the current timeline, so the file was left dormant in the game files. **If used, this file would have stated that Sofia Lamb got Delta's DNA from the archives of DNA, persuasively at Fontaine Futuristics. She did not explicitly choose Delta, as she only needed the seed by which she could make Eleanor. *Despite the Little Sister's views of the Big Sister suit being elegant high-class clothing, when Eleanor puts it on, your Little Sister sees it as a plain Big Sister suit like normal. Whether this was an oversight or on purpose is unknown. *As quoted in Deco Devolution by Jeff Weir, Animation Supervisor, 2K Marin: "In the beginning I was just told to design a Big Daddy doll. The Bouncer seems to be the most iconic Big Daddy, so I started thinking about different objects I could cobble together to make a Big Daddy doll. As the story started to become more and more solidified, we realized this doll is supposed to represent you, the player. If it looks like a Bouncer, there's a huge disconnect there. So I changed it to the final version we have in the game now." This explains the differences between the original doll and the final doll. *Due to Eleanor's Big Sister Suit, she becomes slightly taller than Subject Delta. *Since Eleanor's Big Sister suit was composed of just essential parts lying around Outer Persephone, it is incomplete and, therefore, different from real Big Sisters. **This may have been a aesthetic choice by the developers to help the player tell her apart from regular Big Sisters when the player is in battle and too preoccupied to give attention to her light or where her voice is emanating. **Eleanor does not actually go through the whole process of becoming a Big Sister, as she is not mentally and physically conditioned and does not make inhuman shrieks like real Big Sister; she only puts a suit on, but even the suit is partially complete. This is similar to how Jack from BioShock does not go through the whole process of becoming a Rosie Big Daddy, as he only has the pheromones, voice-box modulation, and suit on, but is not heavily and drastically spliced and does not have his skin and organs grafted into the suit. *The memory vision seen after dealing with the second Little Sister in Dionysus Park is flawed. It starts showing a regular Little Sister, supposed to be Eleanor, and ends using Eleanor's actual child model. *Although Eleanor cannot die unless glitched or hacked, when her health reachs zero, she will teleport away. Despite this, she will still be alive. References fr:Eléanore Lamb Category:BioShock 2 Characters